La noble et très ancienne maison des Black
by Snapou Black
Summary: Dernier acte d'une comédie familiale commencée il y a bien longtemps. Dernier face à face entre un père et son fils. Entre Cygnus et Pollux Black. La noble et très ancienne maison des Black vous salue. Défi n 6 - harry-ko


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Résumé** : Dernier acte d'une comédie familiale commencée il y a bien longtemps. Dernier face à face entre un père et son fils. Entre Cygnus et Pollux Black. La noble et très ancienne maison des Black vous salue.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre unique

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**En plus** : http:/ harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr /

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur: <strong>**Snapou Black**  
><strong>Titre: <strong>**La noble et très ancienne maison des Black**  
><strong>Réponse au défi de<strong> : Lucretia Wronski (N6)  
><strong>Avec pour thème <strong>: Jus de pruneau  
><strong>Personnage obligatoire<strong> : Cygnus Black III (Père de Bellatrix)

**Personnage qui doit apparaître** : Pollux Black (Père de Cygnus)

**Phrase qui doit apparaître** : « Si. Cela s'appelle un parricide, et de toute façon, si ça porte un nom, c'est que ça existe. »

**Lieu qui doit apparaître** : /

* * *

><p>Penché sur l'arbre généalogique de sa famille maternelle, Draco Malfoy prenait bonnes notes de chacune des informations qu'il possédait déjà mais aussi et surtout de celles qui lui manquaient. Lui faudrait alors partir à la quête de réponse et poser les questions adéquates aux personnes susceptibles de détenir la clé.<p>

La clé de quoi ?

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui était en train de se mordre le coin de sa lèvre inférieur poussa un long et profond soupire. Des questions. Des réponses. Une clé. Il se prenait pour qui ? Il n'était _que_ Draco Malfoy. Et un Malfoy apparemment atteint du syndrome de Potter, une maladie rare et difficile à attraper surtout lorsque l'on est un Serpentard. Serpentard au sang pur. Serpentard au sang pur aussi pur que le sien.

Impossible à attraper pour un Malfoy, en somme. Si cela n'était pas vérifié comme une règle mathématique, ça ne saurait tarder à le devenir…

Son regard se posa alors sur une fiole, rangée dans le tiroir grand ouvert à sa droite. Plus d'une fois il l'avait prise pour la reposer ensuite. Sans jamais l'ouvrir. Sans jamais faire glisser son contenu dans une pensine. Sans jamais rien en faire.

Peur. Crainte. Honte. Lâcheté. Couardise. Vérité.

Quelle vérité ? Celle qu'on se transmet depuis ? Cette vérité ? Tout le monde ment, alors pourquoi pas un souvenir. Toutes les histoires perdent de leur _vérité_ à force d'être racontées. Nuls doutes que dans quelques siècles, si les pauvres étudiants de Poudlard avaient à étudier la période Potter-Voldemort… Potter serait alors devenu un animagus non déclaré qui prenait la forme d'un lion, emblème de sa maison. Qu'il serait capable de cracher du feu plus loin encore qu'un dragon. Peut être même lancerait-il des éclairs avec ses yeux.

Intéressé, à présent, par la pensine qu'il avait sorti, dans l'espoir d'enfin se convaincre d'ouvrir cette satanée fiole… le jeune Malfoy pensait (et se disait que, décidément, il pensait trop) à tous ceux qu'il avait déjà visionné. Toute la vérité qu'il avait découverte, mêlée aux mensonges et aux inventions. Arrangées à la manière de sa mère, de ses tantes, de son père et de tous ceux qui avaient pu altérer sa vérité.

Vérité. A trop employer ce mot, peut-être finirait-il aussi fou que Dumbledore. Ou Potter. Ou les deux combinés. D'horreur il en frissonnerait presque.

Vérité : conforme à la réalité.

Réalité : ce qui existe réellement.

Exister : être en réalité.

En sommes : il tournait en rond à chercher cette satanée vérité.

La vérité le rendrait fou, aussi surement que le doloris n'avait fait perdre la tête aux Londubat.

Assez. Il saurait. Il allait prendre son courage à deux mains, après avoir fouillé dans ses placards pour le retrouver. Il prendrait cette fiole de malheur, l'ouvrirait et ferait glisser le souvenir dans cette _bassine_. Il plongerait sa tête dedans et il saurait. Foi de Malfoy : cette fois il ne reculerait pas.

Un instant plus tard… sa tête plongeait effectivement dedans et la sensation de chute commençait.

_oOo_

Son grand père, Cygnus, était assis dans un vieux fauteuil d'un âge passé et faisait face à son propre père (soit son arrière grand père, à lui, Draco Malfoy) : Pollux. Le dos bien droit, la tête également et les yeux fixés sur le mur, derrière son père, Cygnus ne cillait pas.

Les deux hommes avaient une tasse de café à la main mais aucun ne buvaient. Ils se contentaient de se toiser, l'œil mauvais. Toutes les tensions qui pouvaient exister entre eux deux étaient perceptibles à dix lieux à la ronde (au moins) et qu'ils ne se soient pas encore sautés à la gorge pouvait s'appeler… un miracle.

Le silence était le troisième invité, officiel, de ce souvenir. Draco en profita donc pour détailler les lieux. La vieille maison des Black, là où la tapisserie qui représentait leur arbre généalogique était gardée. Alors qu'elle était encore occupée, la vie ne répondait déjà plus présent. Comme si elle avait été chassée depuis bien longtemps.

Trop longtemps.

- Regulus à disparut, annonça Cygnus, sans y aller par quatre chemins. Le maître pense qu'il a été trahit et qu'il doit… être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- C'est une question qui n'a pas à être posée, Cygnus, trancha l'ancien. Il est évident que ton neveu n'est plus de ce monde. Il est juste regrettable que cela ne soit pas arrivé à Sirius.

Cygnus acquiesça d'un banal hochement de tête. Maître Tension reprit ses droits. Parler de l'aîné de Walburga était un tabou sous ce toit. Un Black qui allait à Gryffondor, s'était du jamais vu. Voire du jamais imaginé. Un Black qui s'alliait avec un Potter : impossible. Un Black qui considérait un Lycanthrope comme son égal : incroyable. Un Black qui acceptait d'un semi-cracmoll (soyons honnêtes, ce Pettigrow ne valait rien en tant que sorcier !) : mais où allait le monde. Où allait leur nom ! Si ce n'était à sa perte.

- Ou Andromeda, continua Pollux. Si elle avait disparut, elle, tout le monde s'en serait moqué également.

Remuer la tête de bas en haut. Garder un visage neutre. Ne rien laisser paraître. Andromeda. La fille cadette de Cygnus et Druella Black. Sa fille qui s'était amourachée d'un moldu. Sa fille. Son bébé. Non. Ne pas y penser. Elle avait fait tout aussi honte à son nom que Sirius. Peut être même plus. Un moldu ! Non mais on n'avait pas idée.

Pollux afficha un petit sourire en voyant la légère crispation de son fils. Il serrait les dents le gaillard. Acceptait les coups et prenait sur lui pour ne pas y répondre. L'aîné leva sa tasse à sa bouche, sous le regard avide de son fils. Une longue gorgée fût bue. Longue gorgée, au cours de laquelle Cygnus ne cilla pas.

- Qu'as-tu donc, Cygnus ?

- Rien père, rien du tout.

- Que me caches-tu donc ? Insista le vieil homme, un sourcil haussé. Cygnus, je te pose une question.

- Je me demandais comment vous vous sentiez… père.

Le regard de Draco passait de l'un à l'autre. Lui, qui connaissait l'issue du souvenir, se demandait comment cela avait été rendu possible. Comment. Pourquoi. Par quel miracle.

Cygnus avait empoisonné cette tasse. Il le savait. On le lui avait toujours dit. Pollux avait bu dedans. Comment le vieil homme, qui bien qu'encore en vie, devait être affaiblie par les années… comment pouvait-il encore être assis sur son fauteuil, bien calé au fond, à regarder son fils avec ce sourire en coin.

Ce sourire qui disait clairement : « J'ai gagné, fils, et tu ne le sais pas encore. Savoure ta victoire éphémère. ». Son grand père ne l'avait pas compris. Comment !

- Votre café est-il à votre goût ? Insista le père de sa mère.

- Délicieux.

Merlin ! Mais un sourire pareil ne trompe personne ! Même Potter ne se serait pas laissé prendre. Et tout le monde sait que Potter ne brille pas par son intelligence et encore moins par sa capacité à se méfier d'autrui.

- Maintenant que votre organisme doit être bien infecté par ce _café_… je peux vous dire, _père_, que vous êtes un âne, sourit Cygnus.

- Pourquoi donc… y avais-tu glissé quelconque poison ? Cela ne se peut. Pas toi, Cygnus. Tu es mon fils. Un fils ne tue pas son père.

- Si. Cela s'appelle un parricide, et de toute façon, si ça porte un nom, c'est que ça existe.

Il savait comment cela se terminait. Quelle serait l'issue de cette rencontre avec la mort. De ce dernier « café » partagé entre un père et son fils. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette stupide envie d'arracher des mains de Pollux ce café… empoisonné… par Cygnus.

Quand bien même il le voulait, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Lui n'était que spectateur. Spectateur impuissant d'un parricide raté.

- Je sais tout ceci, Cygnus, annonça doucement Pollux. Je sais aussi ce que tu as mis dans mon café. Sauf que… vois-tu…

L'empoisonneur en herbe se tendit sur son siège et tendit un peu le cou pour tenter de voir où en était son père dans sa boisson. Ce dernier, le remarquant, pencha légèrement sa tasse dans sa direction.

De loin cela ressemblait à du café mais en y regardant de plus près…

- Père, comprit le jeune adulte. Ce n'est pas…

- Du café ? Non Cygnus, sourit Pollux, l'air triomphant. Il faut toujours se méfier de ce qui nous est proposé. Que ce soit par un ami ou un ennemi. Mais plus encore lorsqu'il s'agit de son propre fils. Vigilance constante.

L'enfant tiqua. Le sourire qu'affichait son père n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. A présent, il regardait sa tasse d'un tout autre œil. Méfiant. Lentement, Cygnus inspira une grande bouffée d'air et expira, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui agitaient sa main droite.

- Et toi… es-tu vigilant, Cygnus ?

Une boule dans le creux de l'estomac, le dénommé Cygnus secoua la tête en signe de négation. Ses cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir la pâleur de son visage les couleurs habituellement sur ses joues disparaissaient. Son cœur battait la chamade. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Son père n'aurait pas osé.

Il lâcha sa tasse de café qui se brisa sur le sol. Pollux leva les yeux au ciel et, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître les débris et nettoya la tâche qui n'aurait plus tardé à s'incruster… au risque de détruire la moquette du petit salon.

- Apparemment pas.

oOo

Draco émergea de la pensine. Si son cœur ne sortait pas de sa poitrine, il n'en était pas loin. Pourquoi ce souvenir fascinait-il autant. Pourquoi Lucius et Narcissa avaient-ils tenus à ce qu'il ne le voit. Pourquoi Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient-ils également insisté pour qu'il ne le visionne. Pourquoi Andromeda et son époux avaient-ils été mis au courant, et que la première avait pu voir le souvenir de la mort de son père.

_Méfie-toi de tes ennemis, de tes amis… et de ta famille._

Et le jus de pruneaux peut vous sauver la vie.

Deux leçons à retenir.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ; le forum démarre à peine donc c'est cool pour le moment, l'ambiance est bon enfant et tout le tatsouin ... puis les défis c'est marrant à relever quoi<br>_


End file.
